


No Light in Your Bright Blue Eyes

by Shoutitfromthehills



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, and then more handjobs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutitfromthehills/pseuds/Shoutitfromthehills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason survives Africa, and enjoys the perks of still being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light in Your Bright Blue Eyes

            He could feel Bruce’s breath hot on the back of his neck. It seemed like there wasn’t a night where Jason fell asleep that Bruce wasn’t there when he awoke. Of course, he never woke up Jason, probably due to the whole Batman thing, but it used to be a little unnerving to wake up with an arm around him and lips on the back of his neck. Jason knew Bruce had nightmares, it was kind of an occupational hazard, but he could sense they were getting worse. Not like Bruce would ever tell him, but waking up to a vice-like grip on his stomach and someone shaking violently behind him kind of gave it away.

            In times like those, all Jason could do was turn over and try to calm him down. A caress of the face, a kiss to the forehead, his hand in Bruce’s hair, and he calmed right down. Jason had learned quite fast that you do not try and wake Bruce out of a nightmare, and he had a back eye for a week or so to remind him.

            Bruce’s arm tightened around him as he pulled Jason closer, nuzzling at the back of Jason’s neck. Jason could tell he wasn’t asleep anymore, not even Bruce could fake a sleeping heart rate, and Jason was close enough to feel it.

            “Ugh, let go of me.” Jason tried to wrestle out of Bruce’s grip, but only succeeded in getting pinned to Bruce’s side, as Bruce still pretended to be asleep. “Oh come on, this isn’t fair, my arm’s still sore, I can’t beat your ass today.” He heard Bruce chuckle, but he held Jason fast against Jason’s struggling. His tongue darted to lick right behind Jason’s ear, causing Jason to jump a little.

            “There’s no way to persuade you for a little morning pick-me-up?” Bruce’s voice was low and soft in his ear, sending a line of heat from his ear all the way down to his groin.

            “First of all Bruce, its early afternoon at the earliest, which I think is a little too early for sex.” Bruce was licking that spot again, making it a little hard to focus on what he had been saying, Jason shifted but stopped struggling. Now his face was pressed into Bruce’s neck and yes, Bruce was definitely over half-way to a full hard-on. Nothing special, but since the whole Africa thing with his mother that he tried very hard not to think about ever, Bruce hadn’t touched him.

            Maybe part of it was the injuries, which were many and varied, but it had been almost six months since then, and the broken bones had healed, and the bruises had faded.

            Bruce reached down and pulled Jason’s head back, leaning down to kiss him deep and hard. Jason had a lot of practice breathing when Bruce’s tongue was in his mouth; it was kind of something you didn’t forget how to do.

            Apparently the time spent not touching was difficult for both of them, because Bruce had him pinned underneath him and was grinding down. Oh gosh that feels really good, and Jason could feel himself growing hard really quickly.

            Bruce left Jason’s mouth, working his way down to his neck and clavicle, his hands playing at the edge of his t-shirt, sliding it up so it bunched underneath Jason’s arms. That was kind of uncomfortable though, so Jason pushed Bruce off of him so he could pull the t-shirt off the rest of the way. Bruce rolled back over, starting at Jason’s neck and kissing and licking his way down to Jason’s navel, tugging at the top of Jason’s sweats.

            Jason reached down and tugged Bruce back up, trying to get at the bottom of his shirt. Bruce swatted his hands away, pulling his sweatpants down to his ankles, freeing Jason’s cock. The way Bruce was staring at him, a really hungry look, made Jason blush. Bruce was the only one who ever looked at him like that, like he was something to be treasured, to be loved, and it always made Jason blush. It wasn’t fair, Bruce is Batman and there’s no way that he’s good enough for that.

            Jason was shocked out of his thoughts by a hand wrapped around his dick, and when Bruce’s hand started pumping, Jason couldn’t think of much of anything anymore.

            “ _Bruce_.” Jason bit at Bruce’s neck as couldn’t hold back a moan as Bruce pumped even faster. Jason was already close to the edge before Bruce had started touching him, but now, after all this time; his touch was all Jason needed to slip over the edge.

            Afterwards, Jason lay against Bruce, gasping into his ear, still painfully aware of Bruce shaking slightly against him.

            Jason reached down to Bruce’s boxers only to have his hand swatted away. “I can handle it,” Bruce rolled away from him.

            “Are you kidding me? You know I can get you off ten times faster than you can do it yourself. It’s practically the only thing I can do better than me. Now get over here.” Jason climbed over Bruce until he was straddling on his lap, and pulled down Bruce’s boxers. Jason leaned down to help out Bruce, but Bruce grabbed his hand to stop him.

            “Oh, come on, don’t be such a wimp.” Jason wrapped both hands around Bruce’s cock, moving both hands in rhythm until the sounds Bruce were making were down-right pornographic. “Nearly there,” Jason said just as Bruce grabbed at him, too late, and Bruce was spilling out on to his hands.

            Bruce was panting hard, his eyes closed, still coming down, and Jason flopped down next to him, licking his hand clean. Bruce turned over, snuggling into Jason’s side.

            “Aw come on, you big lush. Get off me, I have to go shower now and change the sheets, I had gotten used to them not being spoiled everyday.”

            “Alfred can take care of that.”

            “We’re not making Alfred take care of that! You’re disgusting!”

            Bruce kissed at his shoulder. “I thought you liked that about me, though.”

            “I can’t with you.”

            “Shut up, you love me.”

            “Mmmmm I pass on this question.”

            “You’re all out of passes on this round, sorry.”

            “Shhhhhhhhh, you’re ruining my glow.” Jason flipped on to his side and closed his eyes.

            When he woke up again, Bruce was gone. Jason was late to head down to the cave, and he’d get his ear chewed off for that. Oh well. Maybe he can persuade Bruce into Cave sex after patrol. It was good to be back, and not nearly dead.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is my first time writing sexy tiems, so I'm sorry


End file.
